An organization that develops computer applications may utilize an application lifecycle management (ALM) system to assist developers in their task of writing and maintaining the source code (e.g., machine-readable instructions) of the applications. In some examples, an ALM system may provide a system for managing information associated with various aspects of the life of an application. For example, an ALM system may manage information about releases, defects, requirements, tests, and the like, associated with the applications.